


Pearl Tears

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Little Mermaid AU, M/M, makoto is too kind, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, a young college student, finds a man in the trash on his way home from work one rainy day. Who is this mute stranger with piercing blue eyes? Makoto is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm

Rain pounded heavily against the ground. The rush hour crowd ran through carrying umbrellas and shielding their heads with their jackets. The people all seemed to be able to safely guard their bodies from the rain. Young Makoto wasn't as lucky.

As he looked outside the bookstore, Makoto held out his hand. He wanted to test if the rain was actually as bad as it was. And with his luck it felt even worse. Makoto looked down at his white shirt which he so brilliantly decided to wear. He sighed, holding the door open for a customer. 

"Tachibana," Makoto turned around to his name being called, "if you stick around I can give you a lift home." His manager, an older man with a receding hairline, reassured him. 

Makoto looked back out to the rain. Even if he did wait it probably wouldn't let up until later that night. And he lived an hour away by train from the bookstore. 

"No thank you," Makoto smiled sweetly at the man, "I don't want to be a burden." 

After insisting that he was fine the manager smiled and waved Makoto off. 

Makoto ran out to the rain and rushed to the station. The rain weighed his backpack down and left his clothes soaked. Uncomfortable, Makoto felt exposed having the clothes cling to the bulky muscle which he tried to hide. Shivering as he boarded the crowded train, he stood close to the door. 

After an hour of being pushed by various people, Makoto was happy to be at his destination. Once he exited the station he saw that the rain was even worse now. The dark clouds thundered. Makoto hurried home. He was already freezing and the wind was starting to pick up. With his arms held high, shielding his face, he ran through the puddles. 

That was when a loud bang was heard. Almost as if somebody hit metal against metal, and wobbled a sheet a paper to cause a rumbling aftereffect. Makoto looked to the sky and watched in awe as a spark seemed to reach down about a block away from where he stood. The light was almost blinding. As if he was staring directly into a burning light bulb.

Makoto had read about people who were struck by lightning. And in that moment, being so close to the strike, he felt as if he was one of those people. His arms were still raised high in an attempt to block the rain from his eyes. And the hairs on his arms stood at end all the while his body stood frozen in the street. He was absolutely petrified. It felt as if a million little pins pierced through his body all at once. Slowly working their way in and out of his body. The light passed as quickly as it appeared. And it left Makoto feeling literally shocked. His skin tingled. 

He dropped his arms to his sides and looked back up to the sky. After a moment Makoto had realized that the rain was only a drizzle now. The sky looked even darker than before, clouds swirling peacefully in a circle. The middle of the circle was pitch black and seemed to hover where the lightning had hit. 

Realizing that he was standing alone in the middle of the street, Makoto ran back home. His legs felt like lead as they splashed through the puddles on the empty road. Sighing as he made it to his apartment, he looked back up to the sky. 

The pitch black circle had cleared up. Grey clouds dropping rain replaced the gaping hole as if it wasn't there before. Confused, Makoto turned to his apartment building ready to go inside. 

When he heard something move the trash bin that stood next to the wall. Makoto jumped at the sudden noise. His mind was still wary after the flash of lightning. Careful to do so, Makoto peeked over to the pile of trash. The bins and bags were piled up and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

One of the bags shook. Makoto slowly walked closer, looking around him to see if anyone was there. He prayed that it was just an animal trying to find shelter from the storm. Makoto saw toes peeking out from the mess. 

Suddenly realizing that it wasn't an animal but a human, Makoto began to panic. He looked around again seeing the same empty streets. Bending down, he was able to see a man curled up between various trash bags and the wall. He took up almost no space at all with his legs carelessly using the bags in front as a foot rest. 

The rain was still pouring and the wind was making it chilly. Makoto hesitantly nudged the man's foot. It felt cold and almost slimy. The thought made Makoto shudder. 

The man groaned, his soft voice barely heard over the thunder in the distance. Makoto felt relieved to know the man was responsive to his touch. He watched the man curl into his body. His black hair stuck to his forehead. And as Makoto looked over the now shivering man, he saw that the man only wore an over-sized shirt. 

Makoto pushed on his foot harder almost knocking it off of the trash bag it was propped on. That shook the man awake. 

Makoto's soft green eyes were met with piercing electric blue ones. Taken aback, Makoto paused for a moment. This man was incredibly handsome. Makoto found himself stuck in a state of awe for the second time that day. He stared into the blue eyes, which were wide and frightened. 

The man gasped for air. His hands clawed at his neck as he panted. He looked around them and his eyes fell onto his legs. Hands drifted to his knees and dragged their way up to his groin. 

Makoto averted his eyes. He realized he hadn't taken into consideration that this man might be injured, or drunk, or on some illegal substance. He heard a soft whine come out from the man that made his eyes turn back to him. 

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked. 

The man stared up at him with his wide blue eyes. His lower lip quivered, and it looked as though he was struggling to breathe. His chest heaved as he gasped for air. The action looked as though he were asthmatic. Searching for the air in his lungs. 

Makoto bent down to eye level with the stranger, "Hey, it's okay." He tried to put on a genuine smile, but he was scared. His eyes drifted to various parts of the man's body to check for injury. But he found none. 

"I'm Makoto." His voice seemed to calm the boy. Makoto extended his hand out and the man took hold of it.

"Yeah," Makoto pulled the man up. 

His legs shook and shivered. The man stumbled over the bulky trash bag and fell right into Makoto's arms. 

"I got you," Makoto chuckled. 

The man looked up at him with shiny tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Makoto felt his heart sink. This man looked so fragile in the freezing rain. 

Maybe it was the rain or maybe it was Makoto's kind character. Maybe it was some after effect of the lightning. Or maybe Makoto was just stupid. Whatever it was, it made Makoto lift the man up bridal style. 

"You're okay," He reassure the man. 

Makoto watched as blue eyes glistened with tears. On closer inspection the man's skin looked iridescent. It was a light array of colors that were only seen where water ran down his skin. Makoto feared the man was sick or getting sick from the cold rain showers. 

The man wrapped his arms tightly around Makoto's neck as he was given reassurance. The man still struggled for air. He nuzzled his face into Makoto's shoulder. Tears finally fell from his eyes. A trail of small pearls dropped behind Makoto as he carried the man upstairs to his apartment.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto finds out the mystery man's name.

Makoto placed the boy on the floor, apologizing about having no blankets out. He hurried to the closet with promise of finding him clothes that would fit. He dug through his drawers and pulled out sweatpants and a shirt that he knew would fit a little big. But they would have to do. He drew hot water in the tub and went back to the man who still sat on the floor, shivering. 

Holding up the clothes, Makoto smiled. "Want to take a bath?" He tried to make his voice as calming as possible. He spoke as if he were speaking to his younger siblings. 

The man opened his mouth only to fall into a coughing fit. He covered his face and coughed into his hands, groaning. At least he wasn't hyperventilating anymore, Makoto thought. 

Makoto helped the man up and carried him to the tub. He stripped the shirt off of him and placed him into the tub. His face flushed from embarrassment even though the man seemed indifferent to his exposed body. 

"I'll be back," Makoto handed the soap to him. 

The man whined, but Makoto left anyway. He felt as though he had already overstepped his boundaries. 

Makoto instantly dug around his closet for his laptop. He turned the television on to hide the noise of curious fingers clicking on the keyboard. He searched for missing persons in his area. Any that matched this man's description. He even texted his friend, Nagisa, about his current situation. Makoto asked him to check the news and papers for any missing people. He was about to invite the man to stay with him and he wasn't going to have a runaway with him. Or a wanted criminal. 

Neither showed up in his search. And Makoto didn't know if that made him feel relieved or disappointed. 

Nagisa texted back, with full use of almost every emoticon, that he needed to be safe. And to call if anything came up. 

Makoto smiled at the message knowing full well that his friend would probably stop by once the rain cleared up. He looked up to the television to see a documentary about jellyfish was starting. It held his attention for a short time. But Makoto ended up closing his laptop and got up to check on the mystery man. 

He knocked on the bathroom before opening the door. The man sat in the tub staring intently down at the water. Makoto watched with him in silence as water trickled down from in between his fingers. Slowly, Makoto approached and bent down. 

The man gave him a sad look. He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but ended up in another coughing fit. Makoto rubbed his back, surprised by how smooth his skin was. The sliminess from whatever grunge was on him had faded. Much to Makoto's relief. He waited until the man finished coughing before pulling his hand back. 

"Let's get you out," Makoto helped the man stand and wrapped a towel around him. 

Sitting him down on the edge of the tub, Makoto sighed. This man was incredibly beautiful. His damp skin looked as if it was shining. Vibrant colors changed against almost translucent skin. Makoto dreamily wiped away at the man's arms. Watching as the water dried and the colors lightly radiating off of his skin faded. 

Realizing that he was staring, Makoto blushed. He stood up and looked around the bathroom awkwardly. It was a small bathroom to begin with. But with the two of them it felt too tight. Almost suffocating. 

There was a tug at Makoto's shirt which he realized now was still wet from rain. Makoto looked down to see piercing blue eyes staring straight at him. He followed them as they glanced over to the clothes on the sink. 

He dropped the towel over the man's lap and grabbed the shirt from the sink. The man lifted his arms and Makoto helped him into the shirt. Makoto couldn't hide the blush on his face. He felt it spread to the back of his neck and warmth rushed through his fingers as they brushed against the man's bare skin. 

"Can you walk?" Makoto bent down to help the man into sweat pants. 

The man stared blankly in response. Makoto sighed and slipped the pants onto the man's still damp legs. Closing his eyes as he helped the man stand to pull the pants over his hips. Arms draped over his shoulders and Makoto could feel his own heart race. 

"Come on," He held the man close to him as they went back into the living room. 

The man shakily sat down on the floor in front of the TV. Makoto was happy that he seemed to calm down. But now he was entranced by the documentary that was talking about the lives of jellyfish. Makoto laughed as the man reached out in awe. But let out a loud scream when a bright shock lit the man's fingertips and the TV. The man obliviously ignored his own hand. And only pouted at the now fuzzy television screen. 

Hesitantly, Makoto sat down next to the man. He turned the TV off and checked the man over. "Are you okay?" Makoto asked. 

The man turned to Makoto. Tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes. He looked amazing even as he was ready to cry. This man was a true beauty. 

Shaking out of his thoughts, Makoto smiled. "You're fine. It's just an old TV," He said. Even though he kept glancing at it in the corner of his eye. What had caused it to shock the man like that? 

Makoto shivered. His rain soaked shirt brushed against his skin. He excused himself to take a bath. Before entering the bathroom he turned back to the man, "I'm Makoto."

Makoto shut the door behind him and sighed to himself. He honestly didn't know what he was getting himself into. The man couldn't speak. He couldn't walk. He seemed to understand what Makoto was saying though, so that helped. And he was much smaller than Makoto. If he ended up having to fight the man, as unlikely as that sounded at the moment, he could easily overpower him.

Sinking into the freshly drawn warm water, Makoto tried to relax. It was a peaceful few minutes until he heard a loud crash from the other room. 

Makoto jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. Rushing out, he found the man on the ground in front of the counter with an empty pot on the floor. Makoto walked over to his side as the man let out a frustrated growl. He repeatedly hit his thighs and Makoto had to grab his wrist in order for him to stop.

The man looked surprised to see Makoto next to him. His eyes swept over Makoto's body instantly making him feel self-conscious under the stare. 

His brow creased together and the man opened his mouth. Makoto had to lean in closer to hear the mumbled, "Ma." 

"Makoto," He slowly repeated his name. Looking down he saw he only had a towel on and he couldn't help the man up. "Let me put pants on then I'll help you up, okay?" 

The man stared up at him. Mouth still trying to say his name. 

Makoto hurried to the bathroom to pull on pajama pants and a shirt. He didn't want to keep his guest waiting long on the floor. 

When he went back out the man was reaching for the counter. Attempting to pull himself up, but falling over his own feet. 

"I got you," Makoto held the man up. 

His legs were still shaky as they took slow steps to the table in front of the television. Makoto turned it back on and, though it was a little fuzzier now, it still worked. He smiled and offered water. The man's ears perked up at the word water, making Makoto believe that he must have been thirsty. 

He poured water into two cups and brought it over to the man. He went back to the cabinets to look for ramen to heat up. He looked over his shoulder and smiled as the man yet again was amazed by the television. 

"Do you have a name?" Makoto asked. 

The man turned to him and opened his mouth. But all that came out was a soft, "Hah," before he fell into a coughing fit. 

He reached for the water and chugged his and Makoto's cup. Makoto watched the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he drank the water. Some of it slid down his chin, drops falling onto the table. The soup over spilled next to him drawing his attention to their dinner. 

Makoto brought it over to the table. He sat down and changed it to the news. It was mainly talking about the sunshine in days to come. Makoto yawned and looked over to the man who was staring at him. 

"Ma ̶ ," The man could only get that part of his name out without coughing. 

"Take your time. Though I'd like to know your name," Makoto brought his hand to his chin in thought. His face lit up with an idea. He excused himself and ran to his room. 

He dug through various papers. He had just interned as a student-teacher the semester before. He still had all of the assignments he had done with the kids. Including the hiragana alphabet sheet. 

Running excitedly back to the blue eyed man, Makoto showed off the paper. "I'm going to point and say each one and you let me know when I've hit a part of your name." 

The man's eyes softened at Makoto's excitement. He smiled softly and Makoto knew he understood. 

So they started. First stopping at the _Ha_ , which explained what he was trying to say earlier. Makoto went slowly through the alphabet. And when the man heard a part of his name he would gasp and reach his hand out letting Makoto know. 

"Haruka," Makoto practiced the name on his tongue. 

Haruka looked up, bright eyed. A soft grin spread across his lips. His black hair messily swept across his forehead. 

Makoto spoke the name again, "Haruka." It made his stomach flutter and his cheeks heat up. "Hello, Haruka. I'm Makoto." 

"Ma..." Haruka didn't choke on the words. He only paused, snapping his mouth and eyes shut in annoyance. "Ma," He repeated. 

And that was fine for Makoto. 

Makoto smiled and looked back to the television. Choosing some late night drama. He paid little attention to it, but Haruka seemed to love it. The picture on the screen was still fuzzy but that didn't bother him. 

There was a knock at the door and Makoto had to check the time. It was too late for anything to be delivered so he curiously opened the door. Standing on the front step was Nagisa, who looked too awake for it being close to eleven at night. 

"Mako, I came to check if you were chopped into little pieces yet," His loud voice echoed through the empty hall. 

Makoto pulled the short boy into his home. The blond kicked his shoes off and ran to the table where Haruka was now drowsing off. Nagisa stopped once he caught a glimpse of the stranger's face. He brought his hand over his mouth and let out a muffled squeal. Cautious to not wake the sleeping man. Nagisa turned back to Makoto and sighed dreamily. Makoto giggled and nodded in a silent agreement. The man Makoto found in the trash was indeed breathtakingly beautiful. 

Nagisa ran into Makoto's bedroom and came back with a blanket to drape over Haruka. 

"I'm sleeping in your room," He looked up to Makoto and smiled. 

And even though Makoto protested that Haruka wasn't going to murder him, Nagisa insisted on staying. Makoto tried to explain that Haruka could barely walk or speak, but Nagisa just pushed him into the bedroom. Makoto tried to catch a last glimpse Haruka sleeping next to the forgotten bowl of ramen at the table. But Nagisa shut the door too fast. They settled in for the night without further protests. 

Makoto let himself get comfortable despite Nagisa's complaints about his phone shutting down on him. He rolled over choosing to ignore whatever his friend was rambling about. Instead he let his mind drift to Haruka who was just outside the room. 

Haruka. 

He must have said the name out loud because Nagisa got silent. 

He tested the name again, whispering it. The air around him felt light. His belly felt warm and full thinking of the mystery man. He only knew his name. He wanted to know everything about who Haruka was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nagisa being there was for my comfort because i'm extremely cautious around new people and makoto is so dense i needed him to have protection. like honestly imagine your nicest friend inviting a stranger into their home without asking if their an ax murderer! you'd be concerned too, right?   
> this is just an introduction i have a seriously serious story line. woo. i am excited for this garbage can of drunken writing. ratings may go up later due to sexual themes and/or violence. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka has powers.

Makoto woke up to the sound of glass falling. Nagisa was no longer in bed with him and that added to his anxieties. He jolted out of his room to see what all the commotion was about. He let out a loud gasp at his two house guests. 

Looking completely neutral, Haruka sat next to the glass with a bloody hand. And Nagisa was panicking, searching through the kitchen drawers. 

Haru looked up from his hand. His eyes brightened in recognition, "Ma."

"Yes, I know Haru-chan," Nagisa was still rummaging through kitchen drawers, "we don't want to wake up Mako-chan." 

Makoto watched Nagisa's back as he completely ignored Haruka calling out to him. Looking back to Haru's hand, Makoto felt nausea wash over him. Blood leaked from the wound on his palm. It dripped down his wrist. Haru seemed passive and unaffected by it.

Walking up, Makoto breathed in deep. He didn't want to be nervous around his house guest. Makoto stepped over the water and glass shards that littered the floor. Kneeling down in front of Haruka, Makoto smiled. 

"What trouble have you two been up to while I was asleep?" His voice came out smooth and sweet. 

Nagisa jumped and turned around with a squeak. He stared wide eyed at Makoto, fidgeting in his place.

Haruka let out another, "Ma," which broke the rising tension. 

"Bottom left is all the medical supplies," And with that Makoto went back to looking over Haru's hand. 

There was a piece of glass wedged into his skin. Upon closer investigation it looked like the wound wasn't as serious as original thought. 

Nagisa found the emergency kit with a loud, "Got it." 

Stepping over more glass, Makoto held out his arms. Haruka lifted himself up on his shaking legs. He put his focus into walking towards the sink. Makoto supported him through the short journey. Makoto turned the water on and Haruka immediately reached his hand out. 

"Nagisa, get the tweezers and alcohol wipes." Makoto ordered. 

"Mm," Haruka let out. He was washing away the blood that was quickly drying on his wrist. Letting the water fall where it pleased on his hand. 

Flipping his palm up, Haruka winced at the contact. His fingers twitched. Makoto watched as the skin that the water touch begin to glow. 

"Nagisa, tell me I'm not the only one seeing this" Makoto didn't remove direct eye contact from Haruka's glowing hand. 

Nagisa turned away and dropped the supplies in his hand. He moved closer to Haruka, his eyes never leaving his hand. 

Neither one could look away. In a rational world, Makoto probably would have stepped away. No one's skin should glow like that. But there was something captivating about it. It was awe-inspiring. 

Haruka pulled his hand out of the water. The light diminished around the cut. Holding his hand up to his mouth, he pulled the glass out with his teeth and spat it into the sink. Then held his hand under the water again. A softer glow washed over his palm. A small rainbow of colors formed along the gash wound where the glass was. When he pulled his hand out from the water the skin looked brand new. 

Makoto grabbed his hand. Looking it over, stretching and moving the skin that just formed in front of him. He tightly held Haruka's hand with his trembling ones. 

Nagisa moved in closer to Haruka. He looked him directly in the eyes before smiling. 

"Are you like a magical being?" Nagisa laughed. 

Makoto wasn't feeling as jolly as his friend was. And from the way Haruka furrowed his brow, neither was he. 

Haruka turned around a little too fast and ended up tripping over himself. He gave up and sat down. 

Makoto slid down with him, "So that just happened, right?" He dragged his hands over his face.

Plopping down in front of them, Nagisa's grin widened. 

Makoto looked around, still dazed. He nervously turned to Haruka before looking back to the floor. Looking at his hands, he reached for Haruka's injured one. Well, it was injured before his skin rebuilt itself right in front of Makoto. 

"Ma," Haruka wrapped his fingers around Makoto's. 

And somehow, Makoto got the message. It was a simple thank you gesture. 

The squeeze on his hand loosened. Haruka was looking straight at him now. "Ma-ko," His voice shakily came out. Coughing, Haruka brought his hand to his throat. His breath wavered as he exhaled. 

Makoto put a reassuring hand on his back. He felt warm, almost feverish. Makoto figured it was from being out in the rain half naked the night before. Thinking back to it, Makoto was feeling a late onset of embarrassment. He had so boldly picked Haruka up and set him into the bath. He even helped dress him. Feeling the blush spread across his face, Makoto tried to push down the images of pulling Haruka's pants up. 

"So," Nagisa's voice jolted Makoto out of his thoughts. He was staring at Haruka who finally caught his breath, "Where are you from?"

Makoto watched Haruka's reaction. He kept a straight face. Realizing he still had his hand on Haruka's back, Makoto quickly pulled away. 

Haruka opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. It was obvious from the way he grimaced that he couldn't get the words out quick enough. 

Nagisa and Makoto waited patiently. Nagisa rocked back and forth like a metronome. Makoto could tell he wanted answers and he wanted them now. But Haruka wore such a pitiful look. Nagisa liked to meddle, but he knew when to back off. 

Makoto could feel his own heart race in anticipation. After seeing Haruka's little glowing hand magic trick he wasn't sure what to think. He just wanted to learn more about him. It was frightening how attracted to him he was. But there was something about this man that made him feel drawn to him. 

Haruka was beautiful. He was mysterious. Not the usual guy Makoto went for. He had grown accustomed to the simple men that talked to much and too fast. Haruka had barely said a few syllables. And the only thing Makoto knew about Haruka was his name and that he can heal injuries like some magical creature. But Haruka couldn't be magical, right? Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. Pinching the skin to feel the twinge of pain that signaled, yes, he was awake. 

"Wa," Haruka began. "Water," He whispered. 

Nagisa immediately jumped up. He grabbed a plastic cup this time and filled it with water. Pushing it towards Haruka with a forgiving smile on his face. 

Haruka stared down into the cup before chugging it. Some of it dripping down his chin. Where the water slid it left a trail of multiple colors. A rainbow against light skin. 

He held the cup back out to Nagisa, asking for more. 

Intrigued, Nagisa got up to refill the cup. He handed to Haruka, but kept the water running. He cupped some into his palms and dropped back down to Haruka. Without saying a word, Nagisa splashed Haruka in the face with water. 

If Haruka was offended or appalled, he didn't show it. 

Makoto, however, was in shock from his friend's actions. Throwing his hands up in the air, he frantically apologized. 

"Wow," Nagisa's wide eyes were focused on Haruka. 

Makoto, hands still in the air, let out a small gasp. 

Where the water had splashed, Haruka's skin was a rainbow of color. Though, not as bright as it was the night before. His cheeks shimmered as if his skin was made of jewels and they were reflecting off of sunlight. 

The friends stared in awe as the man in front of them dragged his hand down his face. He let out a deep sigh. With his eyes shut, he looked peaceful. 

Makoto could literally hear his heart beat in his ears. He knew it was rude to stare. But the way Haruka moved, seemingly in his own world, was something Makoto didn't want to miss. 

Nagisa must have been thinking the same thing. He hadn't looked away either. 

"Are you human?" Nagisa asked as if he was asking if he worked. 

Makoto had to force his gaze away. He tried focusing on Nagisa. 

"Mm," Haruka hummed out. 

Was that a yes or no? 

Curiously, Makoto tempted another look to Haruka. His piercing blue eyes were captivating. He never experienced such a breathtaking image before. Now he had to reevaluate everything he knew about outer beauty. 

"Where are you from?" Nagisa asked again. 

Haruka held up the empty cup. 

Makoto stared it down. There was a tremble in Haruka's hand. 

It was a jump. But Makoto tried making a connection, "Water?" 

"Ah," Haruka perked up. 

Nagisa touched Haruka's drying face, "Are you from the water?" 

Haruka leaned in closer with another, "Ah." His face brightened, even though the array of colors was dimming. 

"Like a merman?" 

Haruka stretched out his noise that Makoto deciphered as yes. His blue eyes were wide and the cup was long forgotten on the floor. 

Makoto felt the hairs on his arms stand. A familiar shiver rushed through his body the same time Nagisa let out a yelp. 

"You shocked me!" Nagisa looked aghast. 

Haruka backed up, shrinking back into himself. 

Makoto's mind raced. If Haruka was from the water then why was he so far away from the water?

A _merman._

Makoto had one too many shocks within the last twenty-four hours to think straight. A mythical creature. He tried thinking back to all the stories he heard of mermaids. When their legs get wet their tails showed, right? Or maybe he was like The Little Mermaid and he traded his voice for legs. It was all so silly.

Chuckling to himself, Makoto realized Nagisa and Haruka were staring at him. And he was faced with the reality that this man was still a mystery. A weird thunderstorm on a day it was supposed to be full of sunshine, and out of nowhere Haruka appeared. His skin changed colors when water touched him. 

Makoto reached out and dragged his fingertips along Haruka's arm. He was beautiful, extremely so. It was easy to find himself ̶ ah! 

He pulled his hand away in embarrassment. Haruka's beauty bewitched him. Makoto wouldn't doubt it if he was a merman. 

Especially with his botchy words and wobbly legs. And his weird electricity charges. Whenever Haruka was around Nagisa's phone would go haywire. And the way the television shocked Haruka when he tried touching it. Or had Haruka used his weird electric eel powers to shock the TV? 

Makoto was starting to feel nauseous thinking about it. It was such a wild jump from some man under the influence of an illegal substance to real life merman turned human. So, Makoto reacted the only way he knew how. 

He stood up, surprising the other two men, and clapped his hands together. "Okay," He spoke loudly in an attempt to hide the anxiety that bubbled in the back of his throat, "I'll clean up the glass then I need to get ready for school." 

Nagisa perked up, "I don't have class or work today!" He hesitated before patting Haruka's back, "I can stay and watch Haru-chan." 

Haruka watched their exchange with interested eyes. His eyes were so easy to read. 

Makoto needed to get away and think about everything. He looked down at Nagisa and smiled. 

Sighing, Makoto cleaned up the glass and water. Listening to Nagisa go on about the day he apparently planned out for Haruka. He had to chuckle at Nagisa's friendliness and willingness to stay around with the stranger. But Nagisa seemed a lot more excited about the merman idea than Makoto. 

Finally leaving with an extra push out the door as he told Nagisa to scream or call if anything bad happened. Now he knew how Nagisa felt hearing that he was going to be alone with a stranger. But Haruka hadn't been threatening since his stay. 

Makoto took a deep breath in of fresh air. Looking up to the sky, clear of clouds. The morning air was crisp and cleared his mind. 

Makoto could trust Haruka. 

That's all he needed to feel before leaving for class. He walked to the apartment entrance and looked over at the garbage that hadn't been picked up for the day. On closer inspection he saw a dark spot that hit against the wall and the ground. 

Frowning, Makoto got closer and bent down. Little blue and golden patches littered the dark spot. Makoto reached down to touch it only to pull away from the scorching hot ground. It felt like he put his hand on a hot stove. 

Falling onto his butt, he kicked a trash bag in the process. Checking his hand over, he let out a sigh of relief. Nothing was burnt. It just felt like burning flesh. 

Makoto looked back to the weird mark that decorated the ground. Something shiny caught his eye. And Makoto knew exactly what it was on a closer look.

A pearl. 

He swiped it up to avoid touching the ground. He held the small pearl in his hands. It shined similarly to the way Haruka's skin glistened under water. 

Makoto held the gem to the sky, watching the way the light hit against it. He turned to look at his room. 

"A merman," He whispered. 

Pocketing the pearl he continued off to school. The gem feeling heavy in his coat pocket. The bubble of nervousness now a bundle of excitement. 

A merman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being sober is hard. being a merman is hard. 
> 
> [look](http://www.ted.com/talks/david_gallo_shows_underwater_astonishments?language=en#t-25641) at this sea turkey.


	4. Of Pearls and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more introductions are made and makoto is getting used to his house guest

A week had passed by and to Makoto's surprise he let Haruka stay that long. What didn't come as a surprise, though, was how quickly either one adapted to each other. Makoto easily fell into the pattern of helping Haruka walk and speak. Haruka was a fast learner. He could walk across the apartment without falling. And he could form and sound out words and phrases.

Makoto hadn't pressed the whole merman issue. That was territory that he and Nagisa decided to investigate on their own before cornering Haruka. 

For now Makoto was fine with Haruka living with him. He barely ate or used electricity. The only thing Haruka did do was bathe. That was how Makoto found out that as long as Haruka was in water, comforted, that his electronics actually worked. 

In such a short time Makoto was finding himself to be even more in awe of Haruka. Haruka the supposed merman with human legs. 

Knocking on the bathroom door, Makoto opened it. Haruka was sitting in the tub with his eyes closed. He was spending extended periods of time in the bath soaking and once sleeping. 

Smiling, Makoto walked up to him. He reached out his hand, "Haruka." 

Haruka opened his eyes and pouted. Eyes almost daring to glare at the hand extended out to him. 

"You can't spend all day in here," Makoto reprimanded. 

They already had to deal with that the other day. Haruka had taken it upon himself to spend a good six hours in the bath. Makoto came home expecting to see Haruka seated in front of the fuzzy television screen. Only to find sleeping in the water. Freaking Makoto out, and rightfully so. 

Makoto gave Haruka his best assertive stare. Acting as a parent would to their stubborn child. Or how he had done so to his younger siblings countless times before. 

Haruka looked down at the water before standing up. He moved slowly, stepping out of the tub. Careful not to trip or stumble as he moved. Each action was deliberate. The steps he took were slow and calculated. 

Before he could leave the bathroom, Makoto threw a towel around him. 

"At least put pants on," Makoto heard the whine in his voice. He felt shame color his cheeks bright red. He tried to look anywhere that wasn't at Haruka's body. 

Haruka walked into Makoto's room. Staring at a pair of shorts on the floor. Haruka sat down on the bed before picking them up. 

Makoto felt rude staring. He averted his eyes, allowing Haruka the privacy he didn't care if he got.

To ease the awkwardness Makoto was feeling he spoke up, "I'll be home later tonight." 

It was his late night at the bookstore right after class. He had explained all week to Haruka that this would be the longest he'd be home alone. Pointing to the clock and explaining the time to him. 

"Nagisa will bring food before I'm home, okay?" Makoto looked back to Haruka. 

"Ah," Haruka laid back onto the bed. 

Shifting from foot to foot, Makoto rubbed the back of his head. "If you get bored you could study your Japanese," He suggested. 

Only to regret saying anything. He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his arms. Tingling spread through his feet and up to his spine causing him to shiver. 

It was something that Haruka did when he was upset. It wasn't intentional, but whenever he was emotionally excited he would produce a wave of electricity. Shocking whoever was near. He had done it already to Nagisa. And Makoto had experienced it a few times before but he still wasn't used to it. 

"I don't like studying either," He tried easing the tension built. The last time Haruka didn't get under control the light bulb burst. "I'm going now," Makoto felt the initial shock leave his body, "Nagisa will be here at the four." 

Haruka sat up and extended his hands. A goodbye Makoto learned from Haruka. The first time Makoto waved to Haruka he was shown this. It was a greeting as well as a goodbye. 

Makoto smiled and held his hands up to where they barely brushed against Haruka's. He breathed in waiting for the soft tingle that went through his fingers. It tickled his hands and warmed his body. Although, whether that was the small dose of electricity or the close contact was still up in the air. 

Haruka pulled away and stared up at Makoto, "Good day." 

"You too, Haruka. There's rice if you're hungry and you know how to entertain yourself." 

Haruka laid back down and closed his eyes. And Makoto went on his way to school. 

Thankfully school was simple. A few review lectures and an easy project. Makoto's day went by fast. He went to work barely making it through the random bout of rain. Smiling at his manager and coworkers, he greeted them. 

Halfway through his shift he got a text from Nagisa telling him that he was heading over to see Haruka. Or as Nagisa had said, "Haru-chan!" And that he had a nice surprise to announce. 

Nagisa had taken a quick liking to Haruka. Even though he was doubtful at first, he became Haruka's new best friend. Teaching him slang and showing him new foods to try. But Nagisa hadn't seen Haruka in almost two days so the excitement was bound to put pressure on Makoto's house guest. 

Makoto chuckled to himself, slipping his phone back into his pocket. A customer approached and blushed. He asked if they needed any help getting back into the flow of work. 

It was already passed eight when Makoto got off work. He yawned and stretched leaving the store. The rain from earlier had cleared up. So Makoto rushed home. 

The bubble of excitement swelled in his stomach. Knowing that Haruka was going to be at home waiting patiently for him. Probably seated in front of a box of uneaten food. Because he wanted to wait until Makoto to get home safely. And they would greet in that weird way Haruka did, with electricity running through his fingertips. 

Makoto made it home in record time. Kicking off his shoes, he yelled out a greeting. Nagisa was sitting in front of the television, entranced by whatever drama was on. 

"Hey," Makoto sat down with them. 

Nagisa handed him a box of pizza, half gone. Picking up a cold slice, Makoto happily ate it. It wasn't as he imagined, but at least he had a meal that wasn't rice or soup. 

Makoto got sucked into the show with the other two. They say in silence with Nagisa grabbing for another slice of pizza and Haruka drinking more water. The show ended with a cliffhanger. 

Haruka turned to face Makoto, holding his hands up for a greeting. Makoto mimicked him, holding his hands close. He felt his face warm before the now familiar tingle reached his fingertips. 

"Bath," Haruka said as he stood up. He walked out of the room leaving Makoto alone with Nagisa. 

Nagisa flipped it to the nightly news and raised the volume. He spun around to face Makoto. 

Makoto finished his dinner, rubbing his greasy hands on his pants. He gave Nagisa his full attention. 

"Mako-chan," Nagisa leaned in to whisper. 

Makoto nodded, not understanding why Nagisa was acting so strange. 

"I found someone who might be able to figure out more about Haru-chan." 

Makoto leaned away to look at Nagisa. Just to make sure that he wasn't drunk or something. Mainly due to the fact that this would mean Nagisa had a real conversation with someone about mermaids. 

"He's a grad student researching ocean life or something," Nagisa continued, "he's an aide in my mythology class. I ran into him in the library reading up on sea creatures and the unknown and stuff. I started talking to him and he's really interested in sea life as some kind of doctor he's hoping to be." 

Makoto's mind raced. A real person helping to figure out Haruka. It was wrong. Haruka had to know that he would be studied in a way. But Makoto and Nagisa only wanted to make sure he was okay. They wanted the comfort of knowing that he was healthy, mentally and physically. 

"He's interested from what I told him about Haru-chan," Nagisa continued. "I'm going to meet up with him tomorrow if you want to join." 

Makoto sat up straight, "Haruka needs to know." Was all he could settle on. 

"He was really doubtful about real mermaids, but I just want him to check it out."

And Makoto understood that. So he agreed to explain to Haruka what they'd do the next day. 

They would talk to this stranger about mermaids and maybe get more insight on Haruka. Because Haruka didn't talk he couldn't tell Makoto much about his life or reason for being there. But Makoto believed that he was a mermaid. It was the sheer proof that he had been faced with that actually solidified that. The electricity, his injury healing, the pearls found around his house and apartment, his greetings and goodbyes all pointed to something Makoto couldn't explain. The beauty of his glowing skin in the water. 

Haruka was something beautiful, exciting, and a mystery. 

Makoto wanted to know more about him. That's all this was. So he found ways to do so. 

And this could be a way. 

Makoto explained to Haruka right after Nagisa left. He sat on a stool by the bathtub. Letting Haruka know that they would be visiting someone in the morning. 

Haruka, naive to the situation, only let out a grunt. Choosing to soak in the water for a little while longer. 

Makoto sighed as he helped Haruka out of the bath and to bed. Telling him once more that they would meet with a researcher. He helped Haruka under the sheets to sleep before bathing himself. 

He cleaned up around the house before heading off to bed. It was on the third night that Makoto offered Haruka his bed. Which Haruka was hesitant to at first, but lightened up a bit to lay down with Makoto. 

This was how Makoto found Haruka crying in his sleep. Tear drops solidified into pearls, dripping down and hitting the mattress. Some falling onto the floor. Some night it wasn't many. That wasn't the case tonight. 

Makoto crawled into bed with Haruka. Pearls slipping towards him. At least five of them. Gathering them up, he put them in a small bowl on the night stand. Not all the tears that fell from Haruka's eyes were gems. Makoto didn't even know if the pearls had meaning or if Haruka's body just produced them as it pleased. 

But the pained expression on Haruka's face was hard to ignore. Nights hadn't been like this. He would cry, but it would stop. This time Haruka looked like he was having a nightmare. He curled up into fetal position, shivering, clawing at his throat. 

Worried, Makoto nudged him awake. Feeling the electricity from the other boy's body. Haruka jolted awake, hair sticking up as if a balloon was rubbed against his hair. 

"You're okay," Makoto kept his voice calm and low. 

Haruka looked up at him with frightened eyes. More tears pouring out of his eyes as he struggled to breathe. He was drowning on land. 

"Look at me," Makoto tried not to reach out to him in fear of being shocked again, "You can breathe. Follow me." 

He counted as he took deep breathes in and out. Haruka soon copied his actions until he realized that he could breathe just fine. 

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" Haruka watching him collect the remaining pearls that fell and put them into the bowl. 

Suspiciously eyeing the bowl, Haruka grunted. 

"I didn't know where else to put them," Makoto laid down. "They look really lovely, though, from coming from such sadness."

Haruka didn't take his eyes off the bowl. But he laid back down with Makoto. The two drifted off to sleep with no other problems. 

When Makoto woke up Haruka was in the bathtub already. He could hear the slosh of the water. So he took it upon himself to fix up breakfast. 

He didn't have much to cook. Just easily made foods that he and Haruka could split. He made eggs with rice, something he knew he couldn't screw up. Setting out a small portion for Haruka he went to pull him out of the tub. 

Sitting there, skin glowing, Haruka cupped water in his hands. It was as if sunlight reached in to shine directly above him. His veins were more prominent in the water. Haruka turned his attention to Makoto standing in the doorway. Bright blue eyes, red-rimmed and puffy from a night of crying. 

"Breakfast is ready," Makoto forced out. 

The glittering of his skin faded quickly as he stepped out the tub. Before his skin had fully dried off it lost the pearl like glow and returned to its normal color. 

Makoto left the bathroom to sit and wait for Haruka. They woke up extra early to make sure that they could make it to their meeting in time. Haruka hadn't walked farther than the small apartment complex. And even though the cafe wasn't a long distance away, Makoto still wanted to leave an hour early. 

Haruka walked up and sat down. He reached for the rice with his hands only to have it swatted away. Pouting, he glared at Makoto. 

"Spoon," Makoto handed it to him. 

Haruka copied the way Makoto held his. Fumbling with it until he could properly scoop up the rice. He took small bites until he was done. Makoto finished long before he did. Makoto put the dishes in the sink. 

The two got dressed. Makoto had to lend Haruka a belt and teach him how to put it on. Embarrassed, Makoto fiddled with the belt. Tugging Haruka closer to him as he helped dress him. 

Dressing Haruka had become another weird ritual that Makoto found to be rather exciting. It was intimate in a non-sexual manner. 

Makoto finished putting on the belt and looked up to Haruka's face. Haruka had a blank expression. Makoto felt himself blush trying to figure out what Haruka was thinking. 

Haruka reached up to touch Makoto's cheek. "Ah," He sent a small wave of electricity out. Tracing Makoto's jaw with his fingertips. No electric sparks running through his body this time. 

Makoto leaned in closer. Completely entranced by Haruka. 

Haruka yanked his hand away. Opting to sit down on the bed leaving Makoto staring off into space. 

"We should go now," Makoto finally said after regaining his composure. 

"Ah," Haruka glanced worriedly at the bowl of pearls. He stood up and followed Makoto out the door. 

On the way to the cafe Haruka only tripped twice. Makoto patiently waited for him to catch up when he needed to take a break. The normal fifteen minute walk ended up taking almost an hour. 

Walking into the cafe Makoto found Nagisa sitting at the far corner with another man. Haruka gripped onto Makoto's shirt to support himself. The two walked up to greet Nagisa. 

The man stood up and bowed, "I'm Rei Ryugazaki ." His greeting formal and voice anxious to please. He was a fairly tall man. With short blue hair and bright red glasses. 

Haruka took the seat across from Nagisa. Breathing heavy after walking such a long distance. 

Makoto introduced himself and Haruka. Nagisa excitedly ordered drinks for everyone. 

"If you don't mind I would like to immediately discuss the reason for being here," Ryugazaki said. Before they could respond he continued, "So you believe that Haruka here is a merman." 

Haruka looked up at his name being used. 

"I'm currently studying the mythical aspects of sea life after a certain," He paused, "incident." 

"Incident?" Makoto was intrigued. 

Ryugazaki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I was out at the beach with a few acquaintances of mine. We were on a boat when it started to rock which isn't strange when you're in the ocean. But there was something in the water, multiple something's." 

The waiter brought them their coffees (water for Haruka). Nagisa and Makoto leaned in closer to listen to the rest of Ryugazaki's story.

Ryugazaki took a sip of his coffee, "They rocked the boat and I slipped and fell out." There was a slight blush to his cheeks now, "I was so shocked that I couldn't get above the water. And in my moment of fear or lack of oxygen I saw it." 

"Saw it?" Makoto looked over to Haruka at the corner of his eye. 

"The most horrifying creature. Long forked tail, human torso, eyes wide and black, mouth full of something that looked like the teeth off of an anglerfish." Ryugazaki shuddered at the memory, "Its hair... it had hair. Red and long.

There were others too. Less frightening looking ones. The details get foggy by that point. The last thing I remember was waking up on the beach. The others had seen something strange too, just not close up like I did. I've been researching since." 

To Makoto's side, he heard a strangled noise come from Haruka. Something of a snort came out. And it could only be deciphered as a laugh. Haruka was laughing. 

They all stared at Haruka, pink tint on his cheeks. Smirking, looking directly at Ryugazaki. 

"Was it someone you know, Haru-chan?" Nagisa was practically laying on top of the table. Leaning in as close as possible to the chuckling Haruka. 

"Ah," Haruka didn't look away from Ryugazaki. 

"A friend?" Makoto asked. 

Haruka didn't respond. He stared Ryugazaki down. Obviously making the stranger feel unwelcomed. 

Looking at his watch, Ryugazaki became confused. "Can someone tell me the time?" 

Nagisa looked at the watch, "Haru-chan always messes with electronics." 

"Electrical currents?" Ryugazaki's brow furrowed as he pushed his glasses up. "Like an eel or jellyfish?" 

The question offended Haruka. Makoto hadn't seen him react so much in the past week. 

"My apologies, Haruka." He must have caught on that Haruka wasn't pleased, "I assume you have more class than your friend that I got to see." 

Haruka stared. Eyes focused on Ryugazaki. His expression hard and cold. Ryugazaki took this as a sign to leave. 

He stood up extending his hand out to Haruka, "I only hope to get to know you better in these upcoming days." 

Haruka moved closer to the hand in front of him. And for a moment Makoto thought that he was going to do his electrifying goodbye. But instead Haruka bit Ryugazaki's fingers. 

Pulling his hand away, Ryugazaki mumbled a few things to Nagisa that Makoto barely caught. Something about calling him later to plan a more formal meeting. 

Nagisa turned back to Makoto who was frozen in disbelief, "Haru-chan, you can't just bite people!" 

Haruka looked down into his cup of water. Not looking the least bit apologetic about the situation. 

Sighing, Makoto told Nagisa to just drop it. Ryugazaki was probably insulting him and that was the only way he knew how to react. Probably. 

"You ready to go?" Makoto stood up and stretched. He had work later on and if it took Haruka as long as it did to walk to the cafe they would have to leave now. 

Nagisa waved the two off. Pouting to himself over his sugar filled coffee. 

Haruka walked most of the way home without any difficulties. It wasn't until they were turning down the street did he start having problems balancing. Before Makoto could catch him he was stumbling backwards, bumping into a person. 

The tall man that he fell onto caught him by the shoulders. He helped him stand up straight. And when Haruka turned to look up at him he began to shake. 

"Nanase?" The man said. 

The man was about the same size as Makoto. Tall, with dark brown hair, a scowl on his face, and eyes a brighter blue than Haruka's. He was glaring at Haruka, intimidating him. 

Shrinking into himself, Haruka let out a small whimper. Makoto rushed over to his side. Haruka tripped into Makoto's arms. The energy radiating off of Haruka's body was strong. Electricity daring to get out. 

"I'm not here for you, Haru," The man spoke. 

Haruka looked up, eyes wide. 

The man finally noticed Makoto standing there. "I'm Sousuke," He introduced himself to ease any of Makoto's confusion. "Do you know what you got in your hands there?" He pointed to Haruka. 

Makoto only stood, mouth agape. Worry lines across his forehead, he nodded his head. He knew that Haruka was a merman. What did this man want if Haruka was so afraid of him? 

"A merman, a siren, a monster, a thief," Sousuke said through gritted teeth. 

Haruka hid back against Makoto's chest. Makoto looked down, arms wrapped around him in protection mode. 

"A thief?" 

Sousuke grunted, "Idiot stole the wrong thing." His words were directed to Haruka, "Didn't die like you wanted to, huh, Nanase?" 

The words rang cold against Makoto's ears. Haruka dying. It sounded cruel coming from Sousuke's lips.

Sousuke let out an angry growl. "Have you seen Rin?"

Now Makoto was really confused. He watched Haruka's ears perk up at the name. He completely turned around to face Sousuke now. 

"Rin," Haruka whispered. 

"Pulled the same stunt you did except he stole the right thing. His payment is due a lot sooner than yours." Sousuke spoke low and fast. 

It made Makoto's blood boil. He rarely got angry, but it was something about the situation that riled him up. Haruka was scared. Sousuke, this stranger was scaring him. Calling him a siren and a monster. 

It seemed like he was using this Rin against Haruka. To lure him in. 

Makoto wasn't going to stand for it. "I'd like you to leave now," He stood tall. Voice demanding and strong. 

Sousuke stared him down. Eyebrows scrunched together, fists clenched. All before finally letting up and stepping back. 

Makoto let out a sigh of relief when Sousuke turned around and started to walk away. Haruka stood calmly watching him go. 

Sousuke stopped after a few steps, "I'll be back for you." 

Haruka shook where he stood. Dropping down to the ground, he wrapped his arms around himself. His breathing was heavy, shaky. He clutched his chest, pulling at the fabric of his shirt. 

Makoto dropped down with him. Soothing him in the middle of the street, "I'm right here." 

But Haruka didn't seem to hear him. He stared straight ahead where Sousuke stood only moments before. Struggling to breathe and ridden with anxiety. His eyes dropped shut. And his fingers shook as he tried reaching for Makoto. 

Haruka passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life has been really busy. but spring break is coming up so i am hoping to have the next chapter up before march ends. 
> 
> and rei totally saw rin when he was drowning you know it i know it. i just want merRin to have nasty anglerfish teeth. 
> 
> thank you for reading have a bright and sunny day (on your insides you know?)!


	5. Haruka

Haruka reached his arm out, gasping for air through human lungs. Above land, in a world he did not understand. Chest burning and legs aching. A pair of human legs still shining from residue of his past self. His life as a rare being living in the seas. 

Haruka jolted awake. It was just a nightmare. He checked over his lower half to make sure he was still definitely water bound. His flicked his tail, shimmering and radiant, happily against the currents. He rubbed his hands against his rough scales and up to his neck. 

His grandmother always told him not to play with his gills. That it was something that showed lower class. And he was in no position to do something so obscene. But he was still frightened from his dream. And besides, he had seen Rin do it multiple times. He just wanted to make sure they were still there. Make sure that he could still breathe underwater. 

He let out a trill of joy, a spark of electricity circling through his fingertips, as he found he was still in one piece.

It wasn't rare that he had nightmares. But the ones where he was a land dweller were always the worst. The times that Haruka had spent above the surface of the water were short lived. The sun was always to bright. And the water was always murky, making it hard to breathe.

Haruka hadn't grown up with the fear of the power humans had over his environment. But he had learned at a young age that they could change things for the worst. The waters sometimes made him sick. Sometimes it was harder to breathe, harder to see clearly. Haruka, who was at first curious of humans, had grown to despise them. He hated what they had done. 

In his many years of living, Haruka had seen destruction and devastation among the humans. Devastation that had impacted his life. As prince of a small kingdom in the warm currents he was in charge of an entire race of sea-people. He held responsibility of those who had fallen victim to the human's destruction. And he was in charge of leading them when his parents visited the cold currents on occasion. He advocated for strength in community. Strength in reaching out to other kingdoms and tribes who lived in the deeper depths. 

But as a rare breed his words were left in silence. Those in the cold currents told him to leave them alone. Separation between breed. Haruka was old blood, living off of his parent's wealth. Rumors of him singing and sinking ships somehow spread. And his words of community were lost. Lost in the rumors that sadly held truth. 

They were rumors of his old self. Many moons ago, when he was young and angry at the new explorers of the sea. His voice, as his grandmother taught him, was powerful. And could even trick those who lived within the water to do his bidding. His voice held powers that frightened others. It was a rare thing for a merman to hold. It was rare that so many had fallen victim to his calls in the cold currents. Men of the land, and men of the sea had fallen for his songs that only led to their dooms. Haruka hadn't meant most of them. And he lived with the consequences.

Haruka didn't bother to groom himself. Instead, opting for a swim into the deeper waters. Where the pressure on his chest and head weighed heavy. And he had to swim harder to push his way through the dark waters. His glowing tail lighting the way as he went down. 

He almost missed Rin on his way down. Skin blending in with the rock he was hiding behind. The only hint that it was Rin was his hair. Bright red and flowing like the seaweed it was still trying to blend with. 

Haruka swam up to him, holding his hand up to say hello. Rin snarled at him and changed back to his original color. Dark brown tail brushing away the small fish the snatched on to clean him. They all grumbled their goodbyes and he thanked them for their service. 

"Hey," Rin held his hand out to receive the small shock Haruka had to offer. 

"I'm going to the surface you wanna tag along?" Rin grinned through his abundance of teeth. His smile put the angler fish to shame honestly. And most of the seas feared his breed. 

Haruka loved it. They feared his breed too. Both were known as ex-killers of their turf. Both were princes from different areas. Working together to try and restore their communities when outer forces refused to listen. The neglected left to fend for themselves. 

Haruka nodded and they swam back up the seas. Only to feel the current twinge, a fish swam up with a message from his parents. 

"Immediately," It read. 

Haruka looked up to Rin, the sunlight in the water making his hair look brighter. 

"You have to go so soon?" Rin furrowed his brow. 

Haruka groaned, vocal chords feeling funny undersea. Unused for so long, he apologized. 

He swam deeper into the seas to his kingdom. His parents were rarely home so soon. Annoyed, he swam a little faster. They had interrupted his time spent with his only friend. He just had to get below the surface humans could breach. Haruka felt a shift in the water. A slight change in the current as he tried to swim deeper into the sea. 

Haruka got caught in a trap. One set by humans meant for capturing the smaller fish, the ones meant for food. He squirmed and cried, pearls falling freely. But nobody came to his aide. He was left being lifted above the surface with other crying fish, struggling to breathe the fresh human air.

Haruka coughed, chest burning as he sucked in air he wasn't accustomed to. He gasped, eyes wide, tears threatening to escape due to his fright. 

"Haruka," Makoto rushed to his side.

Oh right. He was here. He was human.

And for once he couldn't blame a human for his inability to breathe. This was his own doing. This was his punishment for the lives that he took. Haruka was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. But had to get something out and haruka blaming himself for everything is my weakness.


	6. Dreams

Haruka woke up to a worried Makoto. Once he regained his senses, he realized that he could breathe on land. And now Makoto was yelling. Asking ̶ demanding questions. 

"What was that? Will he really come back?" Makoto sounded scared. Scared and angry. 

Haruka could only relate. He was unsure how to answer while Makoto still rambled on. His chest felt heavy and tight. And Makoto's anxiety was not easing his own.

But the thing was Sousuke wasn't immediately after him. He wanted Rin. Which meant that Rin was on land just like Haruka was. But Rin always liked the land. He studied humans for fun and knew more of their language than Haruka did. He could easily fend for himself. Blending in to his environment was what Rin knew. 

Haruka thought back to his dream. Years of living in the ocean and he had seen it change so much. Once enthralled by the humans like Rin was, Haruka had fallen victim to the devastations they had caused to his home. And that was when he found amusement in his powers. He realized how easily the humans followed his voice, entranced by the beauty in it. The words "Siren" would fall upon their lips before they drowned. 

He remembers in full detail the number of human lives he took. Some willingly. Some were from fear. Just like from his dream. Being captured wasn't uncommon. The humans that would collect fish would sweep up other creatures. Haruka only did what he had to survive. 

It was a laughable excuse. 

Looking at Makoto worry over him. Protect him. Humans, who always acted so selfishly. Makoto was one of those humans. But he was not selfish. He had taken Haruka in. He's taken the time to try and understand Haruka. Feed and put human clothes on him. 

Makoto was a kind human. A rare encounter. And having Sousuke utter the insult of Siren in front of him made him feel guilty. Makoto wouldn't understand. He would never know of the fear some humans could strike in the creatures that lurked in the unknown. 

Haruka reached his hand out. Trying to push out electricity, but failing to do so. He pouted when his body couldn't do what he wanted it to do. It was becoming more human as the days went on. 

Makoto stopped rambling and placed his hand against Haruka's. His face was scrunched in worry and confusion as he gazed upon Haruka. He curled his fingers down, holding onto Haruka's hand. Haruka did the same. 

"Be honest with me," Makoto whispered. His voice shook, "Was Sousuke telling the truth?" 

Haruka's stomach did flips, nervousness building up. In his mind he was screaming ̶ Yes! I'm a monster! But he could only stay quiet. His vocal chords stung when he tried to speak in full sentences in the human dialect. A consequence of years of staying as quiet as possible in an attempt to repent for the lives he took. And even if he could properly answer, he wouldn't. Haruka was scared. 

Makoto understood. He stayed quiet with Haruka. 

"So did you really steal something?" Makoto asked. 

Haruka closed his eyes. Breathing was still difficult on land. "Ah," His voice came out harsh and raspy. 

"What did you steal?" Makoto was looking straight at him. He could feel it. 

Haruka opened his eyes. He realized they were still holding hands. Haruka reached his other hand out to touch Makoto's cheek. Because how could he tell this kind human what cruel things he had done? And what he tried to do to himself. Selfish. 

And he called himself a prince of a kingdom. This was why his community was falling.

Makoto was still waiting for his response, he realized. Bright eyes shining, expecting a good answer. 

"Legs," Haruka tried to say as confidently as possible. He hated the pain that followed. It radiated from his neck down to his chest. 

He could see the gears working through Makoto's mind to try to connect the single worded answer to the bigger picture. In the short time he knew Makoto he had learned that Makoto always took his time. 

"You took something that gave you legs?" Makoto finally asked.

Haruka smiled. Makoto was so smart. 

Makoto stared at him, studying his face. He saw the way his pupils dilated, the way his breathing seemed more forced, and the slight part of his lips. Haruka knew that look all too well. The look of attraction. The look of men who had died after gazing upon Haruka. 

Haruka immediately dropped his hand and pulled away. 

Makoto gave Haruka a sad smile, "And what did he mean by... wanting to die?" 

Haruka finally felt the electricity run through his body. Protecting him from the question entirely. It burned from the inside. A wave of nausea hitting him full force, making his stomach bubble. His body felt hot. His chest constricted, breathing was getting harder to do. His skin felt wet. 

What... 

Haruka looked down, lifting his arms up. His cheeks felt flushed, blood rushing up from his chest. It was a funny feeling. He pulled his shirt off in an attempt to stop his body from feeling so weird. 

In a panic, Makoto picked up the shirt Haruka had tossed aside. He reached out like he wanted to stop Haruka from pulling off his pants as well. But decided against it when Haruka did it anyway. 

Haruka grabbed at his chest. Standing up, he ended up tripping over his feet. In an instant Makoto was at his side. 

"Water," Haruka repeated, coughing. 

Makoto sat Haruka back down and ran out the room. The sound of glasses clinking and the faucet running could be heard. He ran back into the room with water in hand. 

Haruka reached out for the glass with his shaking hand and chugged it. Not caring about what his mouth didn't catch. He let the water slide down his neck and chest. What did fall onto his skin felt good. So he poured the rest onto himself. 

Off to the side, Makoto let out a strangled noise. 

Haruka looked down at his skin. Dulled, when it shouldn't be. Everything about himself was changing fast. He looked back up to see Makoto staring open-mouthed at him. 

"Haru," He mumbled. 

Letting out a small grunt to get his attention, Haru handed him back the cup. Whatever weird wetness he felt on his skin was diminishing. And breathing was getting easier. The only good thing that came out of his freak out was that Makoto changed the subject entirely. 

"I have work until eleven," He shifted awkwardly, "Nagisa will be here before then. He gets off earlier than me." 

Haruka let out a soft hum. Fingertips still trembling and breath unsteady. He was tired. 

Makoto excused himself to get ready for work. And said a quick goodbye when leaving. Extending his hand to feel the small bit of electricity Haruka had to force out of himself. It was exhausting. Haruka waited until he heard the door shut and then went to sleep. 

Haruka's dream didn't have the same realism of his last one. It was the calm of the ocean he missed. Haruka swam through, indulging in the calming sensation that washed over him. The seas were just right. The smell was a little off, more human if anything. More Makoto. In the back of his mind he knew that it was probably due to being surrounded by the blankets which Makoto used on a daily basis. But for now he would let himself get wrapped in his imagination. Staying only slightly grounded by everything that was the kind human who let him in. 

In his dream, Haruka flipped over to swim upward toward the land. He was able to breach the surface of the water. The moon was out, not even halfway full. The stars were hidden behind clouds and washed away by the lights that humans produced. Always a breed not capable of standing against darkness alone. 

As a merperson, this was where Haruka found he could relate to humans the most. In their constant need for contact and community. They were always so awake. As the years went on Haruka had learned many of their habits and growths alongside their downfalls. Many times Haruka had watched humans learn side by side with each other. He had seen heartache and love of all types on land. Similar to what he had seen in other merfolk. 

His grandmother would tell him stories of love. Old tales of love destined for failure between a merperson and a human. The lost lives. Haruka would always respond with a trill of laughter. Going off about how a merman like him could never fall for a human. They could only fall for him. 

She would smile back, kindly, brushing back his bangs. Her skin would glow the same way that Haruka's did. And then she would always tell him to run along and go play with Rin. Which he would in the end. Because as a youngster, he would never want to sit through the dumb fairytales his grandmother had to offer. 

Haruka woke up when he heard the door open again. Nagisa's heavy footsteps bounding through the room. 

Haruka blinked up at Nagisa. He smiled and opened a box of pizza. Looking around, Nagisa sat in the bed next to him. Haru sat up and coughed. His chest was hurting still. but not as much as before. He stared down at the food. He had only read about it before and right now it was looking appetizing. 

"Since Mako-chan isn't here," Nagisa pretended to whisper, "it's okay to eat in bed." 

And so they ate. Haruka liked Nagisa. He was full of energy that reminded him of Rin. Bright, positive, and so sure that everything was okay. Making do with what he had. And Haruka liked that. He liked that Nagisa never pressured him into doing things he wasn't comfortable with. Nagisa would usually come over with food that Haruka had only read about, and he would be completely fine with watching a fuzzy television screen with him.

Nagisa held good one-sided conversations with himself. Mainly going off about how excited he was for Haruka finally meeting Rei. Haruka just watched him talk with his mouth full of pizza, getting crumbs all over Makoto's bed. And he would wipe them off and off Haruka more. Which, honestly, Haruka was starting to like more and more each time Nagisa brought it over. 

Hours later Haruka was still listening to Nagisa laugh and tell stories about Makoto when he heard the door open. His ears instantly perked up and he could feel energy building on his skin, charging, electrifying. 

Haruka makes an attempt to crawl out of bed, but Nagisa beats him to it. By the time Makoto is announcing his arrival, Nagisa is at the front door. Haruka can hear them laugh together as Makoto thanks him and tells him he can hang around. There's more hushed voices and then Nagisa bursts out into laughter. Nagisa actually can't tonight, which slightly disappoints Haruka. 

Nagisa pops back into the bedroom to say his goodbyes to Haruka. Telling him that he will be over in a couple of days. Something about finals which Nagisa may have mentioned to Haruka earlier in the week, but Haruka is still unsure of what those are. He holds his hand out to Nagisa regardless, hoping he can build up the energy to create a good spark. 

Nagisa holds his hand out against Haruka's and frowns when it takes Haruka more than a little moment to shock him. Nagisa pulls away and smiles brightly. He waves goodbye and makes his exit. Leaving behind the remainder of the pizza, probably for Makoto to finish. Yet another good quality of his. 

Makoto walks into the bedroom fully and cleans up the space on the bed. He took a bite of the already cold dinner and ends up finishing it off. Making idle chatter about his day to Haruka. 

Haruka looks away while Makoto strips out of his clothes to step into his pajamas. He knows full well that Makoto has been all too generous by allowing him to share his bed (something that would absolutely appall his parents). This kind human has not only offered him his home, but his bed and clothes as well. Haruka is forever grateful. Before Haruka can make any attempt on his aching vocal chords to thank him, Makoto speaks. 

"I'm sorry about getting mad earlier," He says while getting under the blankets with Haruka. 

Haruka's eyes focus on the bowl of tears at the bedside table. They shine under the lamp light, almost glowing as they taunt Haruka. All that sadness and pain bottled up like this. Makoto wouldn't abuse that in anyway, he understands. 

So he looks up to Makoto and gives him a soft smile. It hurts too much today to talk or even make any attempts to. And Makoto smiles back at him and turns off the lamp next to him. 

Haruka lays down. He feels hot and his skin feels a little wet again. Not so much as it did earlier, but enough to notice a difference. And despite the way his body feels, he finds himself scooting closer to Makoto. Who wastes no time falling asleep. 

Touching his skin with the tips of his fingers, Haruka traces down Makoto's arm. It's dry and a little rough. Not like Makoto's personality at all. In such a short amount of time Haruka feels like he could trust Makoto with his life. In a way he already has done that. 

With Makoto snoring peacefully next to him, Haruka lays down. Gently placing his head against Makoto's shoulder. Trying not to wake him as he pushes his body closer to him. Haruka lays in the dark room listening to the sounds of Makoto breathing. 

He somehow doesn't feel exhausted anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that took an entire month. haruka has so many feelings it's hard to get across sometimes.
> 
> ugh but look forward to hopefully better nagiharu interaction and especially more makoharu bc omg that mook tho. and more haru not knowing he's sweating because he never has before and just that hashtag human body.
> 
> i'm so excited to have you along my messy drunken merharu journey. have a happy, healthy day and please smile bunches if not for yourself then for me! XOXO


	7. Names and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of love and loss and Haruka's insecurities.

Haruka was getting used to the sun. It became a daily routine to walk out of the cramped apartment building and onto the balcony. Makoto would always leave early in the morning these days, leaving Haruka to wander about on his own before Nagisa showed up. And so Haruka would practice his balance. 

And, unbeknownst to Makoto, he would practice Makoto's name. He would take a step with each syllable. He would practice every hello and every goodbye until he was exhausted and worn. He would speak to himself to try and perfect the language he had lost years ago. Rambling until his throat was sore and he couldn't stand it any longer. 

Haruka had become friends with Makoto's neighbors. Mostly humans around Makoto's age, but a couple of older women had been attracted to Haruka. They would catch him staring down the neighborhood cats that eyed him with equal confusion. Unsure if he was friend or foe. Haruka caught one of the elderly humans laughing at him one day. 

"Are you going to eat the poor thing?" She had asked. And Haruka wasn't sure if it was a statement directed towards the cat or to Haruka himself. But the woman had dropped by later that evening, after Makoto was home, to drop off food. 

The others followed after that. The neighbors would talk to him whenever they saw him sitting outside. Legs stretched out on the stairs as he stared up at the bright blue sky. Haruka would watch the neighbors run by him down the stairs. Waving to them as they passed. He was learning from Makoto that people usually didn't like to be physically shocked as a greeting. And the humans would bow or wave back. Odd greetings Haruka would mimic. 

Haruka also noticed that he liked going outside more often. Not that sitting outside would take away from any of his bathtub time, but it had become a close second. Now he was starting to see why Rin was always so excited about the land. 

Haruka leaned his head against the railing and looked down. The landlady, Amakata, was carrying trash bags out front. She looked up, wiping sweat off her brow, and waved up at Haruka. She was a kind human as well. Makoto had conjured up some lie about Haruka being an old friend who really needed a place to stay. As a kind human, as Haruka was finding many of the residents to be, she allowed him to stay free of charge. 

He was lucky. Haruka had a history with humans that were not as kind. He had hurt humans who may have had been kind. Haruka was being given another chance. And even the impending threat of punishment for stealing from Sousuke, or the fact that he left his entire community high and dry didn't seem to faze him. If anything Haruka missed home the most. He missed causing trouble with Rin, wherever Rin might be right now. He missed the sea. 

Looking back up to the clouds, Haruka stood up. He balanced himself on the railing and turned back around. His legs shook as he stepped back into the apartment. He remembered to shut the door behind him. Haruka sat down in front of the TV. He knew how to turn it on the way that he had seen Makoto and Nagisa do it, but he didn't feel like watching it. 

His body was still warm from the sunlight. Skin a little bit more tan than it was when he first arrived on land. The things around the house seemed brighter. He stared down the blank TV screen. He missed swimming. 

Back at home, Haruka thought, he and Rin would cause so much havoc. Still young if someone were to count in his kind's years. But old enough to have to make serious decisions. Old enough to be told that what they were doing wasn't enough. Haruka wanted to go back to the waters. Solve every single wrong he had ever made. The wrongs to himself, to his family, to his community, to the humans. Such a short time spent on land and Haruka was scaring himself by how guilty he was feeling. 

He didn't deserve the kindness that he received. Haruka was a monster. 

Nagisa walked in, snapping Haruka out of thought. Nagisa always brought along such a bright aura. Something that screamed and demanded attention, but didn't expect it. Haruka liked Nagisa. He helped Haruka into the bathtub. Commenting on his skin tan and then laughing at a joke Haruka did not understand. That was how Nagisa usually was. It was comforting to be around a voice other than his own for the day. 

Haru let himself be consumed by the water and how soothing it was against his skin. He stared down at his legs at the soft glitter, not as strong as it used to be. A part of him wonders if it will disappear completely. If he will become fully human. 

For dinner, Nagisa decided to get noodles delivered. Haruka poked at the meal. He hadn't been very hungry on his time on land. His stomach always burned, and in his human form he would always have to deal with the aftermath of eating. Haruka let out a puff of air over his food. Carelessly twirling the noodles between his fingers. He licked his hand and pushed the food away from himself. He was feeling tired. After being out in the sun most of the morning and then having fun with Nagisa always left him exhausted. 

"So then Rei-chan said - ah! Haru-chan, are you alright?" Nagisa put a hand to Haruka's forehead. 

Haruka nodded and closed his eyes. His body felt strange. Everything hurt. Nagisa was splotchy. Haruka teetered and fell over, his head landing safely in Nagisa's lap.

Haruka woke up on the floor with a pillow under his head. Nagisa was mumbling to himself in the kitchen. His head pounded, and if he had the energy he would get up to turn off the light.

Nagisa walked over to him, grip tightening around the cup in his hand. He sat down next to Haruka, "Rei-chan said that you're just dehydrated." He handed the cup of water to him, "You need to not scare me like that! I didn't know what to do." 

Haruka gulped down his water. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to talk. So he reached his hand out to Nagisa. Nagisa looked up and smiled at him. 

"Feeling better?" 

Haruka didn't know how to answer. Ever since being on land Haruka had felt nothing but pain and loneliness. So he didn't say anything. 

Nagisa leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows, "So, you and Mako-chan?" 

Haruka tried to copy the eyebrow wiggle. When he couldn't do it he pouted. Nagisa took this as a sign to continue his casual nosy conversation. 

"Is he like your one true love who you have to kiss to become a full-fledged human?" Nagisa was staring at him with wide pink eyes. Overenthusiastic as ever. Good natured. 

Haruka shook his head. Because there would be no kissing of humans while he was around. No true love. He just wanted his old body back. He wanted to be a merman. He would be a bottom dweller if he had to. He just wanted his body back. This one ached and burned. In his human form he had to work twice as hard, it felt. 

Nagisa pouted, "Oh come on, Haru-chan. Do you think he's cute?" 

Haruka thought for a moment. Cute wouldn't be the word to describe him. Makoto was definitely attractive for a human. So much so that he could easily be mistaken for a merman. That wasn't cute. It was comforting. It was relaxing. It was human. The human from stories that his grandmother told. 

"Kind," Haruka whispered. His throat was still dry. 

Nagisa nodded as if he understood everything. Haruka was relieved when he changed the subject. Nagisa was always quick to do so. Together they ended up with a list of food Haruka had never tried. 

"Hamburgers?" Nagisa looked up from his notebook. Again Haruka shook his head. "Mackerel?" Haruka nodded. He knew the human names for most of the fish that they would eat Mackerel were easy to catch in the sea. 

"I guess sea creatures would be normal for you." Nagisa thought for a moment, "We can go eat pork belly together sometime!" 

Haruka smiled at that. He had seen pigs in the pictures Rin would show him as a young boy. How he would talk about the fire that was used to cook the pigs. How he got a hold of leftovers without being caught. Haruka's jealousy to taste pork stayed hidden. But now, now Haruka could open his palette. He could explore his human surroundings if properly guided. 

The excitement from Nagisa was rubbing off on him. 

It all got sucked away when Makoto walked through the door. He gave a tired smile to the both of them and went straight to his bedroom. 

"Help," Haruka looked up to Nagisa when he stood. Haruka could barely feel his legs at this point. 

He wanted to be near Makoto. He wanted to know why he smiled when he didn't have to. 

Nagisa looked around. He was too small to carry one man without help. He called for Makoto to come back into the room. Makoto was already out of his day clothes when he came back to help Haruka stand. They helped Haruka to the bed. 

"Thank you," Makoto waved Nagisa a quick goodbye. 

Nagisa waved back. Giving Haruka one last look, "Pork belly next pay check," he said. And took off for the night. 

Makoto laid in the bed. He yawned, turning to face Haruka. 

"Enjoy your day?" Although his eyes were closed, Makoto smiled.

Nagisa must not have told him that he passed out from "dehydration." Something Haruka had never experienced in his life. He nodded, though. 

Makoto reached his hand out to brush the bangs out of Haruka's face. Haruka couldn't help but blush and think back to what Nagisa was talking about before. 

Makoto could be a beautiful merman. Most merpeople were beautiful. They were all so entrancing to the human eye. Haruka's human eye now found Makoto and his ruffled brown hair and droopy eyes enchanting. His throat burned but that didn't stop him from uttering the words, "Beautiful," in his broken Japanese. 

Makoto sat up, wide eyed. 

"Ma-ko-to is beau-ti-ful," Haruka stretched out. Making sure his tongue hit every syllable. 

Makoto's face and neck turned completely red. His body trembled. He covered his face with his arms. For a moment Haruka thought he said something completely wrong. But then Makoto burst out laughing. 

Haruka felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach did flips. Suddenly lightheaded again, Haruka put his face into the pillow. He felt his own face heat up. Another human quirk he was not enjoying. He refused to look back at Makoto because he knew he was being made fun of. Haruka should have just kept his mouth shut. 

Makoto's laughter dwindled down to a muffled giggle. Haruka felt the bed shift. Hopefully Makoto would just go to sleep after that. Haruka let out a sigh of relief. Haruka closed his eyes in hopes of getting some more sleep himself. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to not have another dream. 

"Haruka." 

Of course he wouldn't be asleep.

"Thank you." 

Haruka opened his eyes to see that Makoto had his closed. And Haruka felt panic rising in his chest. A swell of emotions that he wanted to swallow back down. Makoto was, as Haruka told him, beautiful. Even more so when he was resting so peacefully, on the brink of falling asleep. There was something in the way he smiled. Softly enough to not be obvious unless someone was watching, as Haruka was. Haruka wanted to reach over to him. Hold him. 

He pushed down the good feelings. Fear taking over again. Eating away at his stomach because this was like some tragic fairytale. And Haruka had heard plenty of fairytales. 

Ones where humans fell for mermaids and lost their lives. Others where mermaids fell for a humans and risked everything. Lost everything. 

Humans apparently learned similar stories based on the questions Nagisa had asked. Stories about star-crossed lovers. Stories about magic. All stories. Because whatever good feeling Haruka was starting to feel wasn't going to happen. He couldn't do that to Makoto who had been so kind and generous. He couldn't do that to himself. 

Makoto opened his eyes and turned to face Haruka, "You know," he sleepily said, "you shouldn't be saying things like that so casually." There was a hint of a laugh in his words. 

Haruka felt tears in his eyes. He didn't mean those words to be casual. 

Makoto reached over to wipe a tear that managed its way out. They both watched it solidify into a pearl. Makoto leaned over to drop it into the bowl on his bedside table. 

"It's like," Makoto's cheeks were dusted pink as he looked for the words, "it's like you're some prince from the sea trying to sweep me off my feet." 

Haruka stayed quiet. The sinking feeling of dread managed to find its way deep into the pit of Haruka's stomach. 

"Oh," Makoto quickly caught on to what he was saying, "it's not like you're flirting or anything like that. Or that you're some prince of the ocean. Like, do merpeople even have monarchs or is it like a democracy?" Makoto rambled on. He stopped when he realized Haruka was still quietly watching him. 

Haruka felt the need to tell him. He already knew so much about Makoto and yet Makoto knew so little about him. "Prince," Haruka whispered. He immediately turned around, guilt completely taking over his mind. 

The room got eerily quiet.

Makoto shifted beside him, his voice sounded small, "Is that why you left?" 

Haruka let out a soft, "Ah." Thankfully, Makoto ended the conversation there. 

The next morning Haruka had woken up to the sound of the TV. Haruka stretched, feeling a little better than he had all week. He smiled took his first few steps. Always a little shaky in the mornings, but he was managing to get better. He walked out to the living room as quickly as possible. He almost made it to the bathroom before Makoto stopped him. 

"Remember we're going to go see Rei later tonight," Makoto reminded Haruka. 

Haruka had to think back to who that exactly was. But then he remembered that he bit the human, so he sort of owed Makoto this much. He opened the bathroom door when Makoto spoke again. 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night," He added.

Haruka decide he needed a long soak in the tub. This morning he refused to look down at his human legs. He stared straight up at the ceiling. He remembered to hold his breath as he dunked his head into the water. He opened his eyes under the water and tried to think of a time he wasn't ridden with weird feelings for humans A time he wasn't focused on his kingdom. A time where he was happy. 

Makoto made him happy. 

He bolted out of the water for air, coughing. Haruka laid his head on the edge of the tub. The short lived conversation with Nagisa was on repeat in his head. He had recalled even Rin being and going on about stories and nonsense similar. Always about love that was never supposed to happen. Love that Haruka never wished to find.

Haruka remembered a time long ago when he and Rin were still young enough to not have any worries. When things were simple. It was nightfall and the only humans around on this beach were a couple. They sat next to their fire that had dwindled down to nearly nothing. Rin had pulled Haruka above the surface to watch the humans, as he tended to do. 

"Would you ever love a human?" Rin had asked that one time. 

Haruka remembered looking up from his place on the rock. He didn't feel a need to respond to such a silly question. He scratched at his gills, the fresh air starting to make them burn a little. He watched the way the Rin stared out at the couple. Longing for something that Haruka couldn't understand at the time. He wasn't even sure Rin understood. His grandmother would always tell them that they were too young to get it now. 

But the look on Rin's face. That desperation of there being something greater out there for him stayed with him since that night. 

Haruka was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of something light hitting the floor. He looked down and didn't even realize he had been crying. He picked up the pearl and checked it over. He quickly tossed the pearl out of his hand when the door opened and Makoto smiled at Haruka.

"Would you like to go out today? If you're going to be staying any longer you're going to need at least one outfit for yourself." Makoto held his hand out to help Haruka out of the tub. 

Haruka took it, ignoring the shake in his legs and flutter in his chest. 

Makoto opened his mouth but then snapped it shut again. Eyes traveling from Haruka's chest to the floor. He was blushing again. In Haruka's opinion, Makoto all red in the face was actually endearing. 

"So I'll just," Makoto rubbed the back of his head and looked everywhere but at Haruka, "wait for you to get ready then." 

Haruka didn't realize he had conjured up enough energy to send a shock through his palm until Makoto jolted back. He laughed it off and left. Which meant that Haruka had to get ready for whatever adventure they were about to go on. 

After struggling to walk and get into human clothes, Haruka was ready to go. They left and other apartment residents they came across waved and bowed to them. It was a nice feeling, Haruka decided. Within all the ugly feelings he had been having he was, surprisingly, warming up to these humans. 

Makoto walked him, albeit slowly, to a small store tucked away in the corner of the street. The door chimed as they walked in and Makoto called out a greeting. Out ran a much smaller boy carrying a pile of clothes that looked heavier than him. 

"M-Makoto, hi!" The boy struggled to see from behind the clothes pile. "And who is this?" 

Haruka felt uncomfortable under the boy's gaze. He clutched at his baggy shirt and tried not to waste too much energy pushing out electricity as he went into defense mode. He was already tired as it was, so that would be pointless. He looked up to Makoto who answered for him. 

"Ai, this is Haruka," He introduced and Ai bowed. 

Haruka nodded, unsure of what to do. He looked around the shop and spotted a chair. He walked (it felt more like wobbling) to it and sat down

Makoto laughed, "Can you pick out an outfit for him?" 

Ai smiled and dropped the clothes where he stood to attend to his customers. Haruka watched him run around the small shop in search of an outfit. Makoto helped by agreeing or disagreeing to him. They ended up with a comfortable shirt that was in Haruka's size, and some "feet leg fashion leisure trousers" as Ai called them. Paired up with sandals, and Haruka was ready to go. 

Literally ready to leave the building. 

He wasn't sure how long it really was (human time was still weird to him) since he walked into the shop. But Makoto had gotten carried away with Ai for so long Haruka was bored. 

In the dressing room he put on his new outfit and Makoto paid. Haruka walked back out to Makoto and Ai bowed to them both in thanks. When he looked back up he gave Haruka a strange look. As if he knew who he was and trying to figure it out. Haruka looked away and waited for Makoto to lead the way out. 

Makoto lingered for a bit to make idle chatter. But Haruka's stomach interrupted, suggesting that they get lunch soon. They said their goodbyes and finally Haruka was out of the shop. 

"He's a friend of mine," Makoto explained. 

Haruka listened to him talk. As they walked, Makoto told him about school where he had met Ai. College classes, which he was still going to and that's why he was coming home so late. Haruka realized, belatedly, that he was teaching him about humans and their societies. Smiling, Haruka got distracted and tripped over his own feet. 

Makoto caught him and laughed. 

"So, Haruka," He casually grabbed hold of his hand, "you're really a prince?" 

His question was lighthearted enough that Haruka could only nod. He held Makoto's hand tighter to try and keep his balance. That was what he was doing. Keeping his balance. He just had to push down that odd feeling in his stomach that everything could go wrong. That maybe this was his one true love who he was fated to kiss. 

Sometime in his thought process, Haruka had stopped walking. Makoto had let go of his hand and walked ahead of him. 

"You okay?" Makoto asked. 

Haruka was about to respond when someone bumped into him. What followed was a hissing sound and an abundance of curse words. Haruka turned around to apologize to the person, but froze once he met his face. 

Standing in front of him was Rin. 

Bright red hair that reached his shoulders, and sharp facial features. He clutched onto his nose in pain. Makoto rushed up to his side, probably apologizing for Haruka. But Haruka was lost in his own thoughts. So many emotions rushed over him and he opened his mouth to speak. 

Rin finally looked up at him, angry and ready to fight whoever hurt him. But froze once he saw Haruka. 

"Haru," Rin's bottom lip quivered. He checked Haruka out all over and reached out to him, "Your legs." 

Haruka, in the same entrancement, touched Rin's face. Sticking his fingers into Rin's mouth, "Teeth," he leaned in to stare at them. 

Through Haruka shoving his fingers into his mouth, Rin sniffled in an attempt not to cry. He stared fondly at Haruka. Haruka ignored him and continued to investigate his pointed teeth, still scary looking but not so much as before. Between Haruka's index finger and thumb, Rin sighed as if he was holding his breath.

"You're alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RINS GOT LEGS. 
> 
> i had the sads but i am back and alive and so ready for more rei and sousuke bc those 2 r like my fav and i made them both like awful in this but i did write a note in my outline which is important to remember: "There are no bad people. Only bad choices."


	8. magical lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto finds out more from rin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it's been 35 years....

Haruka had to stop bumping into people he knew on the streets. Makoto watched in confusion while Haruka and Rin looked each other over. Haruka kept sticking his fingers into Rin's mouth. And Rin's hands kept traveling lower, patting down Haruka's legs. 

Makoto cleared his throat to get their attention. He looked around and looked back at them to see Rin glaring at him. His death glare was scarier than the one that Sousuke had given him. Rin had this sharp teeth thing going for him that made Makoto take a step back when he snarled at him with a, "What do you want?" 

"Haruka," Makoto turned his attention to him, "I take it this is your... friend?" 

Haruka let out a soft 'ah', nodding, slowly getting the hang of gestures he'd seen Makoto do. "Friend," Haruka's voice was bold, the shakiness from it nonexistent as Haruka stood next to Rin.

"Your voice," Rin sighed, grasping Haruka's face once again. "Haru, your voice," He was in tears again. When he cried the tears didn't become pearls, Makoto noticed. 

"Haruka," Makoto felt bad for interrupting them again. But standing in the middle of the street would get more weird looks than Makoto was really hoping for. 

Haruka tugged on Rin's hand. Makoto tried not to stare too much. Tried looking anywhere but the way Haruka easily wrapped his hand around Rin's arm to lead him in the direction of Makoto's home. He tried to ignore the way Rin said Haruka's name so casually while even in tears. 

He couldn't ignore either. 

Once they were in Makoto's apartment Rin was asking question after question. Makoto could only stare. He was mainly talking to Haruka, but would occasionally look at Makoto just to give him an angry look. But after a long string of questions that Haruka didn't even react to Rin finally put his full attention on Makoto. Makoto shifted under his gaze. They all sat awkwardly around the TV that never worked if Haruka was in the room. But in the moment, Makoto would have turned it on just to make some sort of background noise. 

"What do you want with him?" Rin asked. 

Makoto sat straight up, "I just wanted to make sure he was okay." The room was silent. 

To their surprise, Haruka was the one to speak up, "Makoto is friend," he sounded out. The words near whisper in all their delicate beauty. 

Rin closed his eyes and sighed. Makoto watched him turn all his focus back to Haruka who was staring straight up at him. It was obvious, even for Makoto, to see that Rin was looking at his lips. In the way that screamed I want to kiss you, but he looked sad. Far away. "Haruka," Rin rubbed up the sides of his arms, "you can't keep talking like that. It," he brought his voice down to a whisper, "you're enchanting him ̶ me. But your voice!" He let out a frustrated groan and looked away, blush high on his cheeks. 

Makoto didn't know what to make out from what Rin said. Enchanting stood out though. Because yeah, Haruka's voice always did something to him in that special, light-headed kind of way. And he would be lying if he said that Haruka's voice was anything less than beautiful. 

"Rin, was it? What," Makoto shook his head, "no, who are you?" 

"Haru already said I was a friend," Rin rubbed the back of his head. Long red hair mussed up from the action. 

"Mermaid ̶ ah! I mean merman? Merperson?" Makoto stumbled on his own words, sighing when he finally got something across. 

"How much did you tell him?" Rin was glaring back at Haruka. 

"Water prince," Was all Haruka said. Rin must have felt the electricity tingle his skin like Makoto's because Rin only hummed an acknowledgement without protest. 

His silence didn't last long, though. Rin let out a boisterous laugh, "I bet you would've never thought you had to talk this much!" He nudged Haruka on the shoulder only to pull back immediately, hair standing a little more awry making Makoto wonder if he looked like that after Haruka's electric shocks. "Happy I taught you human now?" Rin teased. 

"Kind human," Haruka was looking straight at Makoto. Into Makoto, it felt like. As if he could see every bad thought and nasty thing he's ever done and it was washed away by all the good. 

It made Makoto's body tense up. He'd been a little reckless taking Haruka in the past few weeks, but Makoto doesn't regret it. He's actually happy. He's happy whenever Haruka talks to him. And is happy when he puts all his focus onto Makoto. Maybe it is as Rin said, he's enchanted. 

Enchanted by a prince from the sea. 

Just like some odd fairytale his mother read to him as a child. Makoto laughed to himself thinking back on it. And how much he had dreamed about it, living a story like this. And now look at him. Desperate for more answers as to why, how Haruka fell into his hands. 

"What," Makoto begins talking but is stopped by Rin snoring all passed out on the floor. 

Makoto frowned, getting up to grab a blanket for him. Haruka follows closely behind, holding tightly to his shirt. And they go about their normal routine when Makoto is off like this. Where Makoto studies and Haruka sits in the tub. 

It surprises Makoto when Haruka leaves the tub and goes to bed. But looking at Rin, who is still snoring, makes him figure that it's been a long day for all of them. 

Makoto finishes a chapter of his textbook before waking Haruka. When he goes to put his book back up Haruka is sitting on the bed waiting for him. All ready to go visit Rei. He stares up at Makoto, reaching his hands out gently touching Makoto's arms. Makoto placed the textbook onto the bed and helped Haruka stand up. 

Haruka brought his hands to Makoto's cheeks, no electricity as he circled his thumbs. He closed his eyes and hummed. Makoto felt relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Haruka's waist, bringing his body closer to his. With his eyes closed, Makoto pushed his head against Haruka's. When he opened his eyes he saw Haruka's bright eyes piercing through him. In such a short amount of time did he find himself in this situation, and Makoto, oddly enough, wouldn't mind being under Haruka's gaze in the future. 

"Let's eat dinner," Makoto led Haruka out the room. 

Rin is sprawled out on the floor. Haruka sits down next to him and tugs at the blanket that is tangled around Rin's leg. Makoto heats up some instant ramen, a sure staple when housing merpeople. And sits down next to them to wake Rin up. Haruka doesn't acknowledge him right away. He takes to watching Rin who has a sour look on his face as though he is having an unpleasant dream. Haruka looks just as troubled with a frown on his face. 

What Makoto would give to know what Haruka was thinking. 

Rin jolts up from his nap at the smell of food. He looks around before clutching onto Haruka. Haruka brushes his hair behind his ear and turns his attention to Makoto. 

He holds the cup of ramen to him and Rin, unlike Haruka, slurps it all up. Makoto eats his and watches Rin finish the rest of Haruka's noodles. Only to lie back down and (accidentally, Makoto hoped) fall back asleep. 

Haruka rolled his eyes at Rin and Makoto had to stifle a laugh behind his hand. Because that was such a human reaction. These two were truly friends for some years to be able to handle each other with such ease. 

Makoto fixed the blanket on Rin, "Let's get going," he kept his voice low as to not wake Rin. 

They quietly took their leave. Haruka giving Rin one longing look before Makoto shut the door completely. They walked down the steps to the unusually quiet streets. The sun was just setting and in a big city such as this there was usually bit more noise. Makoto doesn't mind the streets which hold now only a dwindling number of people walking through. Probably preparing for the night life in a few hours. But he will take any peace as it comes. 

Makoto didn't know when Haruka's hand had found his, but he gladly accepted its warmth. They walked in silence together to the same place they met Rei the first time. He would then take them to his school where he had acquired a room (something to do with being close to the head of the school, Nagisa blurred passed that part) to do research in. 

Haruka tightened his hold on Makoto as they got closer. Makoto smiled, he couldn't say much he was just as nervous. 

They met with Rei at the front who offered Makoto a tea and Haruka a cup of water, and on their way they went. Rei filled the air with his excited chatter as he drove to his school. Mainly about his research that Makoto really tried to keep up with but as an education major most of it flew over his head. He asked a little about Makoto as well and Makoto filled him in.

When Rei asked Haruka about himself, in yes or no format, Haruka actually answered. Just the usual questions of suspicion one would be sure to have when speaking of mermaids. Makoto was impressed by the questions that Rei asked, some showing doubt that Haruka was being honest. All with answers that pointed to Haruka not being human. A string of questions later and the car stopped off to the side of the university's science building. 

"Did you want to be human?" Rei was looking at Haruka through the rear view mirror. 

Haruka looked out the window and then down at his legs. He tightened his grip on his pants, the material bunching towards his fingers, "No," was all he said. 

They were silent after that. Makoto sent Haruka worried glances as Rei led them to the elevator to get to the lab. Haruka hadn't let go of Makoto's hand, and Makoto hadn't thought to let go. The small tingle he felt between his fingers just showed that Haruka probably needed Makoto's full support. And he was there to give it and find out just how Haruka was able to stand next to him. 

Lights turned on as they walked through the hallways. Rei typed in a code into the door at the end of the hall. He walked them through the area, pointing out and naming devices that completely flew over Makoto's head. Rei was a fast talker and he knew his stuff. Makoto was only going off of Nagisa's complete trust and faith in his friend. 

"First we'll walk over to the other room to do a quick physical and maybe some scans. I have the floor until two this morning so we have time," Rei explained. 

Makoto nodded, but Haruka only gripped tighter onto his arm. His fingernails leaving imprints into his skin, "Haruka, you can trust him." He tried. 

Haruka glared at Rei, "Kind human?" 

Rei looked offended, but straightened himself out. "I will treat you with care, do not worry." 

Makoto smiled and ushered Haruka towards him. He went with reluctance. Makoto sat down in a chair with a sigh. Feeling the stress of the day finally take its toll. He could hear the machines in the other room thumping away as Rei murmured something that were probably instructions. Sometime through Makoto had passed out. He woke up to Haruka's voice, strained and weak as he tried to scream. Makoto ran out of the room he was in to where the horrid noise was coming from. The door was, thankfully, open and he could see Haruka thrashing about. 

"Haruka," Makoto screamed out. 

But Haruka kept clawing at the open air. He was seated on the floor, trying to crawl away as best as he could. Eyes scrunched shut as he hit Makoto in the arm. Rei sat off to the side, eyes wide at the display. Papers were thrown about. 

"Haruka," Makoto tried again. His voice softer as he tried to reassure Haruka through his harsh screams. 

"Ma-ma-ma," Haruka clung onto Makoto's shirt. 

Behind Makoto, Rei stood up, "I apologize, I was testing his healing abilities and it got a little out of hand."

Makoto turned to Rei, appalled when he saw the scalpel on the floor. He held Haruka close to him, "We're done for today." 

Haruka wrapped his arms around Makoto. 

"I am sorry," Rei said again, "It's just... I was surprised. I thought this could be a scam. And well, I," Rei pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "his lungs are still forming. He's probably in a lot more pain than he lets on. And his, excuse me, genitals seem developed and functioning considering he is able to relieve himself. The muscles in his legs react quite well," Rei bent down to where Haruka and Makoto sat, "I remembered Nagisa brought up the incident where Haruka healed himself, and curiosity got the better of me." Rei lowered his head, "I am so sorry." 

Makoto checked Haruka over. And the small cut that Rei must have made on Haruka's arm had slowly started to heal. 

"Water helped it last time," Makoto sighed. 

"Water," Haruka repeated. 

Rei ran to the faucet and found a paper cup to fill with water. Makoto rubbed Haruka's hands. Asking for forgiveness for leaving him alone for so long. Rei came back with the water and poured it over the incision. They both watched in as Haruka's skin glowed. 

Makoto focused on the way the skin mended together. Webbing itself between the soft glow. Now a little dimmer from the first time Haruka had healed himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rei write down notes. On further inspection he saw Rei looked a little awry compared to how he looked before. His hair was all sorts of everywhere and his glasses weren't properly on his face. 

Haruka was staring at him, emotionless. Makoto was brought on with yet another feeling of wanting to know what goes on in his mind. 

"It's probably close to midnight," Rei checked his watch that probably no longer worked with Haruka near it, "I'll take you home." 

"Thank you," Makoto helped Haruka stand. The car ride was thankfully quiet. 

Makoto let Haruka walk ahead of him so he could hang back to talk to Rei. Leaning into the car window he asked, "So, Haruka is going to be alright?" 

"From what I could see, his lungs were the only things that weren't fully developed. I would recommend breathing exercises," Rei paused and looked behind Makoto to Haruka who was patiently waiting off to the side, "Have you noticed anything else that was... unique?" 

Makoto thought to the bowl of pearls sitting in his room, but shook his head. 

"If you don't mind, then, I wouldn't mind meeting with you again."

Makoto thought for a moment, "On the condition that you won't cause Haruka any more physical harm." 

"I am only looking out for Haruka's best interest," There was no hesitation. 

"Okay," Makoto said. He turned around, not bothered by the clipped response he gave. He was still peeved from the incident with Haruka's arm. 

They walked up the steps to the apartment. Surprised by Rin sitting at the top, scowling down at them. 

"And where were you?" Rin's voice was too loud for this time of night. 

Haruka walked passed him and into the room. Which only seemed to anger Rin more. He grabbed Makoto's hand as he walked by, "What the hell? Where were you?" 

"We just had to visit somebody, relax," Makoto felt as though he was talking to one of the elementary kids he'd dealt with before, "we're here now." 

Rin jumped up and followed Makoto inside. Makoto noticed that Rin wasn't wearing any shoes, his feet were covered in dirt. 

"You can bathe, you know," Makoto smiled at Rin. 

Rin looked down to his feet covered in filth, "I didn't know how to work the water." 

Makoto was taken aback by Rin's sudden softness, "Oh, Haruka can show you. He's gotten quite good at it." 

Haruka instead took a seat on the floor where Rin had left the blanket. 

"I can show you," Makoto thought back again to the children he had to teach before. 

Walking past Haruka, Rin slapped the top of his head, "You still have explaining to do." 

Haruka yawned, "Ah," he was back to staring at his knees.

Makoto showed him the bath tub and got extra clothes for him to wear. Looking at Rin's clothes now it seemed as though they could use a wash. It was a mystery as to where he was before or where Rin even got a hold of them. But thinking back to it Makoto had found Haruka in just a shirt. He smiled away the memory as he turned on the water for Rin. 

"We can talk more after you get cleaned up," Makoto told Rin who already took to stripping out of his outfit. 

Makoto laughed to himself as he walked back out to Haruka. Housing not one, but two mermaids. When did his life become a fantasy novel? 

He sat down next to Haruka who was dozing off in front of the television. Light static was on the screen, but it didn't alter the actual picture too much. Makoto could actually watch his television again. He was too awake now to try and sleep, but too tired to pay attention. He flipped through the channels and landed on a movie he had never heard of and left it on as background noise. 

Haruka plopped his head down on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto smiled down at him, snoring away with the blanket wrapped around him. Makoto shifted, trying to get comfortable and not disturb Haruka. He helped ease the sleepy Haruka down to rest his head on his lap. And rearranged the blanket to keep him covered. 

Haruka clung to him through his sleep. The mumbled, "Makoto," was reason enough to stay by Haruka's side. Haruka's face scrunched into a look of distaste. He thrashed around for a bit, Rin's name dance briefly across his lips before Makoto's was back on them. 

Makoto brushed Haruka's bangs back to watch his face. The sudden urge to kiss his forehead came into Makoto's mind. He resisted, tracing his hand against Haruka's facial features. His brow, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Back up to his nose. 

That was how Rin found him. Staring fondly down at his friend. Makoto could only assume how creepy that looked from someone else's perspective. 

"What are your intentions," Rin glared from the bathroom doorway. 

"What are yours?" Rei's words rang in Makoto's mind, _'Haruka's best interests.'_

Rin scoffed at him and sat down. They both watched the movie that was on until the credits rolled. Infomercials for the night came on and Makoto just couldn't stand the silence between him and his guest any longer. 

"So," Compared to the movie, the commercial was unnecessarily loud, "why are you even here?" 

"For Haru." 

Rin's answer wasn't a surprise. Makoto looked to Rin who was watching the way Haru tossed and turned in his sleep. 

"Can you tell me more about him? Consider it payment for staying here," Makoto tried to reason. More with himself than with Rin. He could care less about the two of them staying with him. It made things more lively. He found that he liked lively. 

Rin scratched his head, fingers getting caught in a tangle. He tugged at the knotted hair, tearing a few strands out. "He's different from the rest of us," Rin whispered. His gaze never leaving Haru. 

"Different?" Makoto scooted closer to Rin. 

"His people are old, much older than mine. They are not common in the waters," Rin looked back at the TV, "but the way we work is similar. It's how we became so close." 

"What makes you different, Rin?" 

"I'm not like Haru, could never be like Haru. He," Rin never finished his sentence. Makoto didn't push it. 

They sat in silence until Rin's stomach growled. Makoto got up to make them both sandwiches. Makoto fumbled with the bread as he put them together. Talking to Rin made him nervous. Rin was so vocal compared to Haruka. He was also more intense. He could probably bring up things Haruka never could. 

"Earlier you had said something about speaking... human?" Makoto set down the sandwiches.

Rin took a few bites of his, "Yeah, I studied it with Sousuke for years." 

"Sousuke was looking for you," Makoto remembered that name, worried over it, "do you think he's a threat?" 

Rin's face dropped, but he was quick to laugh it off, "Not even!" 

Haruka stirred in his sleep from Rin's loud voice. Makoto decided to carry him to bed. He set his late night snack down and stood up to lift Haruka up. Rin followed suit and walked with Makoto into his bedroom to put Haruka to bed. 

He tucked him in and turned to turn off the lights only to come face to face with Rin. 

"What are those?" Rin's voice had taken a deadly drop from what it was only moments ago. His eyes were honed in on the bowl of pearls at on the night stand. 

Rin pushed Makoto aside without bothering to listen to an answer. Makoto didn't even have an answer to provide to Rin. He walked straight up to the bowl and threw it against the wall. 

Makoto held his breath at the scene before him. Rin turned to Makoto, snarling, "What the hell is wrong with you humans?" Pearls rolled at Makoto's feet. 

"I ̶ " Makoto didn't know what to say. 

Haruka let out a strangled noise in his sleep, fighting something that wasn't there. And not winning the fight from how weak the struggle was. Tears that solidified into pearls fell from his eyes. 

"It's every night, Rin," Makoto pleaded. 

They walked back out of the room. Sitting down in front of the TV yet again, Makoto found himself left with nothing to say. Rin wrapped the blanket that was left on the floor around himself. Makoto watched the screen, thinking of how much his boring life had changed within the last few weeks. 

"Haru," Rin startled Makoto out of his trance, "he has a lot on his shoulders. He's the last known of his kind, and you can see why. Humans hunt for his jewels. He and I have been friends for many moons. We are both to be kings of our waters." Rin sounded tired. As if the line was rehearsed, "We want what is best for our people." Rin finished his food, "Haru is from high waters. It is harder to breathe there. A lot from there do not fare well in the low waters with my kind. He was one of the few that visited, that's how we met." Rin smiled to himself, "We would go to the surface together, watch the humans, you know?" 

Makoto smiled at Rin. He looked so at peace in the memory. 

"Haru wouldn't like it. He never liked humans. I taught him everything about humans and I learned from the best. I would make Haru speak to me in human. His voice was always the best and he learned so fast." Rin looked up at Makoto, through Makoto, "His voice is dangerous." 

"W-what do you mean?" Makoto was caught by surprise. 

"Humans are not the only ones who hunt his kind, and for good reason. His songs are deadly. You humans have stories about it." 

Makoto thought to Sirens, the stories about sailors lost at sea. Pretty mermaids that murdered men who got too close. Haruka was a prince of the sea who had an entrancing voice. But Makoto felt no fear being close to him. 

"Haru's magic isn't the same as it was, but it's still strong." Rin muttered, "I think he's holding back." Rin placed a hand on Makoto's arm, and there was no spark like Haruka had to his touch. It felt warm and reassuring, it felt human. "Be careful." 

_'A merman, a siren, a monster,'_ Sousuke's words rang through his ears. 

Makoto simply smiled at Rin who looked up at him with a face full of worry. Makoto did not let his own face show that his mind raced with questions he so desperately wanted answered. Instead he made a quick makeshift bed for Rin, after Rin said he was okay with sleeping on the floor, and wished him a quick good night. 

He didn't get any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh! sorry about the long wait. had to get through this boring chapter so i drank a bunch of vodka and just wrote until i was done. ummmm. i reallly wanna finish this one so hopefully will try and get the next chapter up soon. no promises just pipe dreams. 
> 
> hugs and kisses. stay happy, stay healthy, and compliment somebody today! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> 4am wine induced garbage.  
> thank you for the read! hugs and kisses.


End file.
